


The Soup Of Dreams

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A trip to Disney finds Liam dragging Theo around to all his favorite places. One of them just happens to be to get soup. Theo doesn’t understand it, at least not at first.





	The Soup Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted Thiam sharing soup.   
Like Liam, I have been dreaming about this soup so this is where my mind went.

Theo stumbles as Liam pulls him along through the crowd of people. It's been like this most of the trip, Liam leading Theo to all the places he  _ needs _ to see. And there have been a lot. 

Today though is all about the food. 

"Keep up," Liam calls over his shoulder. 

"Liam I promise you whatever this is, it isn't going anywhere," Theo tells him. 

"Doesn't matter," Liam says. "I've been dreaming about this soup Theo."

"Yeah, just like you dreamed about the macaroni and cheese we just had, and the warm Irish pudding."

"Which we still haven't tried yet," Liam says. "Trust me, once you've had this soup and the pudding you'll understand."

Theo sighs. He doesn't say it out loud but he really doesn't get how he's so excited over a bowl of soup. Though he hadn't been wrong when he said the mac and cheese was the best he's ever had…

Liam gets in line, sending Theo off to find a seat. He does, luckily in the shade. It might be cooler now that it's September, but the Florida sun doesn't play. He'll take all the shade he can get. 

Liam shows up a few minutes later placing a plate with a bowl of soup and a giant roll. Theo's brow furrows as he looks closer at the roll.

"Is that a pretzel?"

Liam nods and tears off a piece, dipping it into the soup. He sticks it into his mouth and groans, closing his head. 

"Cheese soup and a pretzel roll," Liam tells him once he's swallowed. “It's amazing. You need to try it."

Theo shrugs and follows Liam's lead, taking a piece of the pretzel roll and then dipping it into the soup. He makes a noise of surprise when the flavor hits his tongue. 

"That's amazing!" 

Liam smirks, "I told you."

Liam tears off a piece of pretzel and dips it into the soup again. Rather than bringing it up to his own mouth he holds it up to Theo’s lips. Theo can feel the cheese smearing across his bottom lip before it reaches its mark. Theo opens his mouth, his eyes staying on Liam as he takes the food from his fingers. 

He reaches for a napkin to wipe his face, but Liam stops him with a hand on his arm. “It’d be a shame to waste it,” Liam says, voice lower than before.

Theo doesn’t have a chance to think about what that means before Liam’s lips are on his. His tongue comes out, licking across Theo’s lips and Theo gasps. 

“Liam,” he whispers.

“Hmm?”

“We are still in public,” Theo reminds him. “And the soup is getting cold.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Liam says, smiling at Theo as he pulls back. “Eat up.”

Theo doesn't need to be told to twice. It'd be impossible to stop now. They eat in silence, sharing the bowl of soup and the roll until both are gone. 

"We're stopping by here again before we leave," Theo tells him. 

Liam laughs, "Oh we will. And just wait until you try the pudding."

Theo doesn't think anything can top the soup, but after that life alternating dining experience he's prepared to trust Liam's judgment. 

After that he can see why people are so eager to come to Disney for the Food and Wine Festival. It's well worth the trip. Especially seeing how happy it makes Liam. 


End file.
